Ghost Ship Cove
} |name = Ghost Ship Cove |supertitle = Neighbour Island |image = Island Ghostship.png |levelunlocked = 26 |relationshipreward = |specialitems = Stickers Stickers |scrapofpapercost = |inkedremnantscost = 3 |mapkeycost = 2 |secretpassagecost = 1 }} The moon reveals many truths, even ghostly ones. A forgotten cove of hidden treasures and valuables to trade for. Trade Ghost Doubloons for long lost treasures. The GhostShip lies in this cove, her GhostShip Captain offering to sell ghostly treasure, Halloween decorations and other special goods. The Phantom Parrot is waiting for you in the Pet Sanctuary and the Ghost Cannon will be your friendship reward. Available since version 1.9.2. *Island access requires : **Map Table unlocked **Access to Carl's Cabin for the Secret Passage map piece **Level 26 Relationship Rewards At relationship level 5 the 3rd trading panel is unlocked and allows you to buy special ghostly items (see the schedule below). Maximum Relationship Reward At relationship level 10 with the GhostShip you win the Ghost Cannon which you can then place on your own island. It's a decoration that shoots a ghostly cannonball when you tap it! Selling *The first panel, trade for 3 , allows you to open a ghostly treasure chest. You can win : **Relationship increase : 180 **500-800 and 450-750 **1x **50% chance of getting 1-2 stickers for Phantom Parrot **50% chance of getting 1-2 stickers for other Pets (not special) **50% chance of getting 1x (62,5%), ou 1x (31,25%) ou 1x (6,25%) **Two of the following : ***21,43% Phantom Parrot ***21,43% ***21,43% ***21,43% ***10,71% ***3,57% *The second panel, trade for 1-10 (depending on the item being sold), allows you to buy Halloween decorations (1-25 items depending on the decoration). **Relationship increase : 60 per *The third panel, available from Relationship Level 5, allows you to buy special ghostly items (see below for detailed schedule): ** , 900 ** pet ** 10x stickers , 200 ** The Book of Secrets ** Ghostly Treasure , 60 Note : This Eternal Ghost Chest will only be available 3 times. Schedule for the 3rd Trade Panel * a 1st Eternal Ghost Chest from 10th October to 8th November 2016 (you must have reached Relationship Level 5 with the GhostShip before you can buy it for 15x ) * the Panther that was originally available as the Tier 7 prize in the October 2016 TradeFest, for 20x , from 9th November to 8th December 2016 * a 2nd Eternal Ghost Chest, for 15x from 9th December 2016 to 8th January 2017 * 10x stickers for the panther , for 15x , from 8th January to 7th February 2017 * The Book of Secrets, for 30x , from 7th February to 9th March 2017 * a 3rd and final Eternal Ghost Chest, or 15x , from 9th March to 24th March * 10x stickers for the panther , for 15x , from 24th March to 8th April. * The Book of Secrets, for 30x , from April 8th, for 30 days. Only if you have not bought it previously. ** Otherwise, Ghostly Treasure for 1x . * 10x stickers for the panther , for 15x , from 8th May to 23rd May 2017 * 10x stickers for the panther , for 15x , from 23rd May to 8th June 2017 * The Book of Secrets, for 30x , from June 7th, for 15 days. Only if you have not bought it previously. ** Otherwise, Ghostly Treasure for 1x . * The Book of Secrets II, for 20x , from June 22nd, for 15 days. 'You can have a maximum of 3 Eternal Ghost Chests on your island. ' How to get Doubloons The can be obtained by trading with the at the Docks. The Captain will appear randomly and offer a trade for 1 . You can also obtain by blowing up the cave at Ghost Ship Cove (see below) and sometimes from opening an Eternal Ghost Chest (see above). Ghostship tips docks.png Ghostship dock trade.png Ghostship docks end.png Ghostship dock first.png It's Raining Doubloons! This is a special event that normally lasts 2-3 days. During these events: * The GhostShip Captain appears more frequently at your Docks * New GhostShip Captain trades are for 2x * Relationship rewards are doubled for all 3 trade panels Ghostly Wildlife The ghostly wildlife is renewed between 45m and 1h15 approximately. There are up to 9 creatures at the same time and you can collect a maximum of 20 per hour. One or two "Bernard" the Hermit Crab also appear on the rocks on each side of the cove (if the spot is not taken by other wildlife). Each wildlife creature gives between 7-10 and "Bernard" normally gives tools or . This ghostly wildlife can also appear on your own and your friends' islands, in addition to the normal wildlife. Note There is a cave blocked by a rock on the mountain behind the Ghost Ship (under the Ghost Cannon). It requires a to blow it open. The cave will be blocked again after 3 days. When you blow the cave open you get 2500 , 7500 , 1 and randomly : *67% 1-3 *33% *16% *10% *10% Storage Expansion items *10% a sticker for an animal in the Pet Sanctuary *10% Prestige *10% Relic Key for Relic Ruins (You will get several of the above items at the same time - which is why the sum of the %age exceeds 100!) fr:Crique du vaisseau fantôme Category:Islands